combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheJawn
Hi there! : Hey! (non-automated message) Oh, why did you have to revert them? I'm sorry, but the message only said that you will get a warning for vandalizing. It's only automated (it's a welcome message, not the warning). You're not banned or anything ^.^ Due to some people hating the game and trashing pages and even advertising hacks on several pages, we needed to warn newcomers about the admins, who will block off people from the wiki who add nonsense (like some person who put down that he/she would add adult web links onto our pages) and those who trashes the pages (like one of the users who filled about 20 pages with spam). Wikia keeps track of anonymous editors and registered users alike, along with they're edits. This helps us admins narrow down who is the person trashing the pages and blocking them from the wiki, from a simple day to forever until the internet turns into crazy giant robots (just kidding, but bans could last forever). So there you have it, we give out just one warning until the admins will block you, so have some common sense and don't vandalize pages, and you'll be fine. Thanks for reading!! -- 22:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) How to Place Stubs It is pretty simple, actually! All you have to type in is the following, just don't add the spaces I placed between the brackets and the word, and you'll get it: { { stub } } That is all you have to do! The page would automatically say it would be a stub and would be a recommended page to be edited when people edits other pages. Hope this helped! -- 19:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) PP-19 Got pic and more info, thanks for the heads up! -- 04:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . This Is A Warning Greetings, TheJawn. I have read your recent post on the Talk:Psychological Effect page and have some issues regarding your recent comments. SeaCrane did not quit because the "expected standard wasn't being upheld". He left for personal reasons. In addition, disrespect for other users (such as accusations of "not caring about this wiki's image") will not be tolerated. User:Tagg3r deserves the same respect as all editors of the wiki, no matter how wrong he may be or how undeserving you think he is. If you have a problem, please report your issues to an administrators page, or talk to User:ZeroExalted. All of us will be happy to address your concerns. Even though we may not be able to talk or rage at someone face to face, please, keep this civil. This is a public website, and everyone can see posts and edits made by anyone. (And on a side note, I personally believe that your comments are degrading not only to this wiki's image, but to the image of every editor here, including you and me.) If you fail to show more respect to fellow editors, I will not hesitate to temporarily suspend you, no matter how much the Psychological Effect is stupid. The fact is, you disrespected a fellow, and there are consequences.--WingZeroKai 23:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *I'm glad we're clear on that and that you have a wish to improve.--WingZeroKai 01:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Every good editor gets a warning. -- 05:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC)